Double Duelist
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: This one is: 1) Like CTCometFan's Sailor Moon/Yu-Gi-Oh GX Crossover; "The Elemental Knights' Destiny", but uses some of my favorite cartoons and Amine in the style of Yu-Gi-Oh: Yugi VS Pegasus; Match of the Millennium.
1. Chapter 1

**Double Duelist**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: Hi everyone, it's me again. Well I've got Bad news for whoever wants to ask me in a PM.**

 **This one came to me rather out of the Blue, and let me just say that I'll spare you the Disclaimer. I only own the Original Characters in this one; The young Heroine, the Spirit who fights to protect her, and the Villain they battle to take down. The friends who cheer the Heroine and the Spirit on to win, and the cards they use aren't mine, despite the part where none of you has even heard of the cards they use in your Fun-Fiction Writing lives.**

 **Listen, I'd rather say I didn't own it when I myself have barely heard of it, than say it's mine just so I could say there's something in my story that I own.**

 **The title is to let everyone know it's a Yu-Gi-Oh and Double Dragon Cartoon Crossover. But like CTCometFan's "Elemental Knights' Destiny, there will be other fandoms mentioned.**

 _ **Italicized Single Quotes means thoughts/telepathy.**_

 **Again, this one is just the battle without telling how it came to pass. But I might be able to revise it if I can get Yu-Gi-Oh Season 1 on DVD. (Yugi versus Pegasus; Match of the Millennium parts 1-5 at least.) Oh, and it's certainly more than just a oneshot.**

 **All Double Dragon stories; Parodies, 'What If's, AU's, or even Next Generation, and all Crossovers with Double Dragon in the equation, are based on the 1993 cartoon series, NOT the video games.**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **To TwistingMoonbeam: I LOVE your story: "To Last the Turn". After reading that, I watched parts four and five of Yugi Versus Pegasus; Match of the Millennium on Netflix again. Then seeing as I'm on my kick with other cartoons including but not limited to Double Dragon and Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, I sort of getting talked by my muse into writing this one. Please Read, Enjoy, and Review. And if you so wish, feel free to rewrite this piece to your heart's utmost contentment.**

 **CTCometFan: Please update "Elemental Knights' Destiny" soon, and give my story "Virtualegend" a good old read.**

 **Cartoons and Comics used: Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Double Dragon, Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, Lil Bratz Team Cheer, & Holly Hobbie.**

 **Enough Ado! On with the Battle!**

 **Stage 1**

Alysa Aiday stood the blue booth of the Dueling Arena, her card; Jimmy, Red Dragon Master, standing proud. On the other side, David Stonewall had no cards on the field. But he was using ancient magic to send the two of them into the WesterNether Realm.

From the balcony above and to the right of Alysa, her friends; Ailani, the Leader of Lil Bratz Team Cheer, Alexis Rhodes, and Holly Hobbie, Leader of the Hey Girls Club, gasped. Their friend, and unofficial Guardian/Mother Figure, Sonya Blade, watched with cold, distant eyes.

"This place always gives me the shivers," Alysa pondered aloud. The place closely resembled the Shadow Dojo from Double Dragon cartoon. But where the Shadow Mural would hold the carvings of Shadow Master's failed subordinates, this place held paintings of famous rodeo stars. Paintings that... moved around?

"You'll find your experience in my realm to be much harder than your battles against my subordinates," said Stonewall, in the voice of... Shadow Master from Double Dragon cartoon? Man, was this fellow ever evil! He continued: "The strain of switching between yourself and your imaginary partner will make it more difficult to maintain the images of your cards."

 _'He's right... I feel weak...'_ Alysa thought.

The Spirit heard her thoughts.

 _'I'll take over, Alysa. Get some rest.'_

The locket glowed as the Spirit switched with Alysa again.

"I should be strong enough. So let's finish our battle now."

 **Spirit:** _'I'll take care of him, Alysa. I can survive in this realm better than you.'_

 **Alysa:** _'But we can't abandon our strategy, it was the only thing keeping him on the edge.'_ Alysa responded to the Spirit of her locket. She had only been back inside the Spirit Chamber a few seconds, and already she was looking... better if not one hundred percent.

No. Alysa wouldn't be scared. Sure the power of the Black Flame would cause her to feel both weak and in pain, smudged together like some unbearable experience of the body. But if the Spirit wasn't scared, neither would she be.

The Spirit would have had to smile.

Across the arena in the red booth, Stonewall drew a card. Then his face split into an imfamous westerner's grin.

"For my next move, I play Inventive Iceman in Attack Mode!" A figure whose body seemed to be made of all ice appeared on the field. The Spirit's eyes almost went bloodshot, and Alysa was in her Spirit Chamber cringing.

Stonewall continued: "And did I tell you, I had him specially created for this match."

Alysa and the Spirit knew that the Iceman was dangerous, and they both cringed.

"And in this realm," said Stonewall, "he's as real as you or I am. Well, as real as Alysa and I am anyhow."

The Spirit growled at his last words, knowing that he'd insinuated that she was imaginary; A friend created from the imagination of an undisciplined child.

"I can see that!"

"Oh he looks formidable," Stonewall mocked, "but what sort of threat is he to you? With only 800 Attack points and 600 Defense points, he's meaningless. Or at least he would be without his hidden powers."

"While I might not know what secrets your Inventive Iceman holds, I'm sure he's not as weak as you'd like me to think. I'm sure he's quite dangerous!"

"Alysa, you're so suspicious," Stonewall gushed.

"This coming from a man who, never true to his word about anything not Rodeo-related, tretaed an innocent child like a slave, unless she did anything Rodeo-related!" Spirit jabbed. At her words, Stonewall shook angrily. Oh what he wouldn't give to wish this mystery girl away, and turn the other side of her, Alysa, into the perfect Rodeo-Loving son he was convinced she was supposed to be from birth.

Spirit drew her card.

"I lay my Dragon Jet on the field. Jet, take flight!"

At the Spirit's command, a huge red jet appeared on the field.

 _'We've got to keep switching our spirits, and keep him off balance.'_ Alysa thought.

 _'Very well, Alysa. Just be careful.'_ Spirit returned, then switched with her again.

 _'You obiously fail to realize your position within this battle!'_ Stonewall thought angrily. He regained his composure and spoke.

"I doubt you've got it in you, Alysa. Maybe if you give up your Spirit Switcher strategy. Take a breather." Stonewall shifted his weight from foot to foot as he taunted. "You now have _Two_ dragons to care for; Your Dragon Jet and your Double Dragon Master."

As soon as he said that, Alysa began to feel pain and pant again, and rather heavily this time, almost violently. Why were there five David Stonewalls, and why in the Double Dragon was he holding thirty cards?

"This is... so hard," Alysa said. "This strain... it hurts so much." She could swear she could hear her heartbeat, and that made her lose her concentration more as all she could do was think about her heartbeat.

Drops of sweat began forming on her face, neck, and chest.

"The whole room... is spinning..."

 _'Alysa,'_ said Spirit, appearing at the young Heroine's side. _'If this stress is too much for you, then why don't you let me take over?'_ She gazed gently at the youth, concern etched all over every inch of her face.

"Give me a moment," Alysa said. She leaned forward and grabbed the Dueling Platform to hold herself up. "I just want to try and last out this turn."

Stonewall grinned as he watched her struggles.

 _'She's too young, inexperienced, and just plain weak to cope with the stress. If she were more masculine like me, she could survive. And pretending to talk to that other, "Spirit", splits her concentration even more. Her mystical energies will soon be exhausted.'_

"You look a little pale there, Alysa. Maybe you should give up your Spirit Switcher strategy. Take a breather."

Disbelief and Hatred added themselves to the typhoon of emotions that were swirling around inside her. How _could_ the man just _ignore_ her pain, if only so he had more energy to work on his rodeo nonsense?!

"Of course I could send you back home to your world," he said. "Whenever you're ready to surrender!"

Then the old man broke out into singing the song Surrender by the band Cheap Trick. As though the fact she was in pain and labored breathing just wasn't good enough to satisfy him.

 _'Alysa, for once, perhaps the very first time in his life, Stonewall is telling the Truth.'_ Spirit said, materializing behind Alysa. _'Your mind just can't handle the strain of maintaining our cards'_

She knew the Spirit in her locket was right. But she just couldn't stand the frustration of her weakness. She wanted to be strong like the Spirit, and she had apparently sworn to herself that she'd fulfill that dream during _THIS_ duel.

Just as the Spirit, unknown to Alysa, had made it her sworn duty to protect Alysa from evil no matter what the cost.

Alysa's answer, and the relief it filled her with, almost made her dizzy.

 _'All right. Take over. At least for now'_ Then the locket glowed, and they switched again.

"I'll use this timeto attack with my Dragon Jet!"

At her word, the jet roared upward, and shot towards Inventive Iceman.

 _'An impulsive move. No doubt executed out of her concern for little Alysa.'_

"Your attack activates Inventive Iceman's secret ability!" Stonewall jeerred. "Frostbitten Faultline!"

The frozen warrior shoved his sword into the floor beneath his feet and caused a tremor. From the crack, large spires of ice formed around the mighty red fighter.

"He stopped it!" Spirit cried, eyes wide in bewilderment.

"As my, 'Abominble Snowman', has zero attack or defense points, I granted himm a rather special power. Iceman can crack solid ground, cause ice to erupt from the fissure, and freeze his enemies in their tracks." As he spoke, Iceman was cackling crazily, much like the Saturday Morning cartoon villain upon whom he was based; Icepick from Double Dragon.

"What could my next move be, you ask?" Stonewall mocked.

"Just play it," Spirit hissed, the venom in her voice making even Alysa shiver.

"Fine then," he said, revealing his hidden card. "Believe it or not, I'm using the Fear monger Ritual to sacrifice my Inventive Iceman. 'Has he lost his mind, sacrificing a Fiend that can freeze any monster I play?' you might ask? No! I'm using this Ritual to create a stronger monster." He grinned and held up his arms, as a gust of icy wind blew.

Spirit cringed as a great black bodysuit appeared to wrap around the Iceman.

"I hereby sacrifice Inventive Iceman in the name of Rodeopolis, to summon another, stronger Fiend!" Stonewall bragged dramatically. He continued: "Oh but there's more! The Amazing... Mind-Blowing... Supreme monster I can only call... Master of Darkness!"

The figure that appeared was clad all in black, and carried a scythe up to his shoulders, the lower half of which was a black-bladed sword.

While Alysa prided herself for not being scared by the monsters in Stonewall's deck, the very sight of Master of Darkness filled her very chest with chills. His shiny red eyes glowing with evil, his long white hair draped over his shoulders like a scarf.

Alysa got the impression the evil being was staring at her, the gaze in his eyes seemed to be drilling right into her very soul. Though he only had 1300 Attack Points and 1300 Defense Points, she hated it with a fierce passion.

"Quite the Rodeo Rocker, huh?" Stonewall asked.

Spirit met Stonewall's, and the Master of Darkness', gazes head-on, unflinching. Alysa wanted to cry at the Spirit's immense Courage and Bravery.

 _'I want to be like her'_ Alysa thought.

"And what monstrosity is this?" Spirit questioned. "I've never even heard of anything of this sort, let alone seen it."

"Let me show you," Stonewall answered. "By activating his hidden power! It's even stronger than my last creature."

With a spin of his scythe/sword, he cast a dark curse. The weapon caused a massive horizontal tornado that seemed to suck in the Dragon Jet. It vanished in a matter of seconds.

"Oh no! My Dragon Jet!" Spirit cried out in surprise.

"Gone, but not forgotten... yet." Stonewall jeered.

Spirit growled quietly.

"Red Dragon Master, go. Attack Master of Darkness! Dragon Energy Slash!"

Alysa's favorite card rose to the challenge, a great green beam of energy shooting from the blade of his saber towards his black-clothed, and black-hearted, enemy.

Spinning his sword/scythe again, the black-clad Fiend caused a great grey jet to appear. Thee jet was slightly different from the Dragon Jet, but thee Spirit got the impression that it was like a Shadow now.

Red Dragon Master's beam zapped the Shadow Plane into shards.

"What? He turned my jet into a Shadow Vehicle!" Spirit cried, eyes wide open.

"The Red Dragon Master's attack eliminates Dragon Jet from the duel!" Stonewall sneered. "But as it was _Your_ card before it got its makeover, _You_ take the damage!"

Spirit's Life Points spun down to **900** from **1500**. She felt it was unsafe to feel angry at so much; Stonewall's Rodeo nonsense, turning her cards against her, the fact that so many people were... suckers to fall right into Stonewall's manipulative grip. Especially since she was feeling all this with Alysa around.

"By absorbing his opponent's monsters, Master of Darkness can use their power as a shield against opposing monsters' attacks." Stonewall bragged. "Master of Darkness remains unharmed, and the opponent suffers damage from the battle."

Spirit could feel her shoulders shake with anger.

"You attacked, and lowered your own Life Points. As long as I have Master of Darkness in play, _You're your own greatest enemy_!"

Simple seconds seemed to drag on like hours to Alysa and the Spirit of her Locket.

"Ooh, how it must suck to be you," Stonewall bragged again. "To have all these powerful cards, but unable to use any as they will turn their backs on you."

"This game isn't over yet," Spirit called.

"Nope, but it might as well be." Stonewall drew from his deck. "Darkness absorbs even Time itself. Watch!" He extended his hand. "I activate Master of Darkness' Shadow Conversion!"

Master of Darkness spun his scythe again, and again the tornado seemed to suck Red Dragon Master inside.

"Try as he might to resist, your Red Dragon Master will find my Master of Darkness' power as undeniable as your jet did."

And as it did the last time, the opponent's card emerged from the chasm in the Arena floor. This time, Alysa's card came out clad in black like Stonewall's Master of Darkness.

"Now he's turned my Dragon Master into another Shadow."

"That's right, Alysa," Stonewall gushed. "You're starting to get the hint. And this time I've captured one of your strongest warriors... not to mention one of your personal favorites. But in battle, he'll deplete your Life Points all the same. Guess you're not _his_ favorite, _anymore_."

 _'We've got to turn this battle around. But how?'_ Spirit silently pondered. _'Every card we play will be used against us.'_

 _'We can't give up,'_ Alysa responded, her voice filled with gentleness and courage. _'We have to Spirit Switch again long enough so I can play a card and retreat before Sotnewall's Shadow Magic shows him my card... It worked before, so it's gotta work again.'_

While her voice and words were brimming with certainty, she herself didn't know what she would get herself into. It was going to take lots of luck, and trust, for this move not to be in vain. Not to mention how terrified she was; Terrified of the WesterNether Realm, terrified of Master of Darkness... But most of all, terrified of David Stonewall.

Stonewall and the Master of Darkness, no! The cartoon villain upon which he was based; The Shadow Master, might just as well have been one and the same, EXACT SAME, man!

 **Spirit:** _'Are you sure you're up to this, Alysa? We don't know how long you can last in the WesterNether Realm.'_

 **Alysa:** _'I don't have to last very long. Just long enough to play one last card and retreat before the Black Flame's power allows him to read it.'_

The way Alysa said "Last" made the Spirit almost cringe.

 **Spirit:** _'But if you reach the limits of your stamina, your spirit will be shattered. Scattered throughout the bowels of Nightmare forever!'_

Spirit watched as Alysa tried to adopt a look that gave a small semblance of Selfless Bravery. Alysa gulped, gazed at the shadowy walls around them both, and then smiled back at the Spirit again.

 _'Whatever happens, we have to take the chance. For the sake of all our friends, for the sake of each other... And in my case, for the sake of the mommy I never knew.'_

At hearing Alysa's words about her mother, the Spirit knew Alysa had made up her mind. And when Alysa Aiday made up her mind, there was NO changing it. So with an equally brave smile to that of hers, the Spirit reluctantly switched sides with Alysa again.

A split second after they switched, Alysa was feeling the effects again, worse than ever. There were dark circles under her eyes-which were bloodshot, sweat covered her face, and she panted as her vision began to blur.

"I've... got to play quick," she huffed, barely above a whisper.

Alysa reached for her deck, her right hand, her, "Good hand" as she called it since she could do so much more with it than her left, shaking.

 _'Little Alysa, she's back again.'_ Stonewall thought. _'This brat never learns, does she?'_

Alysa's head hurt, like her very skull was made of steel. She hadn't been sleeping well lately, not since the monster standing in the booth across from her started his rodeo business. But being scared of his True Self wouldn't avenge her mother, or bring his business crashing to the ground.

She had to be Strong.

 _'I've got to trust in the Heart of my cards,'_ she thought. _'This next card I pull... might be the last. Please, make it one that can defeat the Shadow Monster. Please!'_

She drew her card, rather quickly for the condition she was in, looked it over and nodded. She put on a small smile and placed it.

"I play Pot of Greed... so I can... draw two new cards..." she huffed. She drew them, scanned them, and nodded.

 _'It's all up to the Spirit of my Locket now.'_ she thought as she placed a facedown card.

"Stonewall... I place a card facedown..." she addressed her enemy. "And for my last move... I play Metro Trafficer in... Defense Mode." A blonde woman in a blue and white Police uniform appeared in a kneeling position.

 _'At least now there's one card he can't find out about.'_ Alysa thought. _'At least now we have a chance.'_

 _'If I try to probe her mind, they'll just switch again,'_ Stonewall mused. _'So instead I'll move into battle.'_

"Master of Darkness, attack!" he hollered. "Destroy the Metro Cop!"

Stonewall's monster, the Submaster of Darkness, screamed in pain as his superior powered up to attack. Alysa gasped, eyes wide.

 _'He's... he's using... Oh no!'_

The blast from his Scythe/Sword cracked Metro Trafficer into pieces. Normally Alysa would just shield her eyes to protect from the shattered shards, even though they were just holographic.

But this time, she was trying to shield herself from shards of what could be assumed was shattered glass.

The Spirit of the Locket appeared in front of her, helping to shield her from the blast.

 _'Alysa, switch now. Do it quickly!'_

But it was too late. Alysa went linp and closed her eyes.

 _'Alysa? Alysa!'_

"Spirit..." Alysa gasped out as she fell forward. "You've got... to beat... David Stonewall..."

And Alysa collapsed to her knees on the platform, her head falling into her arms. Her cards still cluthed in her hand.

But she was gone...

 **End Notes: No, she's not dead. Her spirit was just overwhelmed by all the evil and hate of the western Rodeo-Loving monster she faced.**

 **This story will have a sort of, 'Cast of Characters' setup at the end, like they do in the movies. Please Read and Review with LOTS of ideas I can use to get the story there.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	2. Chapter 2

**Double Duelist**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **Twistingmoonbeam: I really appreciate the review you gave this story last chapter. I wish people would give all my stories the same sort of motivation. I understand my writing isn't exactly J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter style, or Best Author of the Year Award worthy. But I really wish people would Review my stuff to prove they read my works, and give me ideas what to write next. (Unless I manage to finish the story.)**

 **Forgive me if this chapter has some characters I might not have mentioned at the start, or the part where my OC's Relative, (Yugi's grandfather in the Original Canon,) appears seems way out of whack.**

 **Stage 2**

 **On the balcony:**

Ailani, Alexis, Holly, and Sonya suddenly gasped, a strange chill going through their chests.

"You guys feel that? Something happened to Alysa just now!" Holly exclaimed.

"Whoa! One moment I'm feeling her like she's right here with us," Ailani said. "And the next thing I know, it's like she's gone."

"Stonewall cut us off from her," Sonya said through gritted teeth.

"Or maybe..." Alexis pondered, "...he cut her off from us."

 **Inside the Dome:**

Alysa's body remained hunched over. Bent low onto the platform, unmoving, unresponsive.

 **Inside the Spirit Chamber:**

 _'Alysa? Alysa!'_

Spirit was sitting on her knees, Alysa cradled in her arms. She was shaking Alysa, as though trying to wake her up. She refused to believe that Alysa had been weakened to the point she couldn't wake just from being shaken by the shoulders.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt like this; So lost, so broken... So alone.

Spirit could feel her eyes begin to swell with tears. She had quickly become the closest thing to a mother to the young, energetic, often happy and carefree girl whose body she shared. But now that girl had been thrown into a world of pain and suffering, the likes of which the Spirit couldn't bear to imagine.

For this youth to be cut down in her prime was just plain illegal, regardless of the existance of any laws; written, spoken, or however it could have been communicated, and the Spirit Hated and Cursed it all!

 _'I can't sense her spirit. I can... no longer feel the presence of her young heart...'_ Her voice caught in her throat, thretaening to choke her unless: 1 She cried. Or 2, Alysa woke up and told her how good it felt to see her again.

 _'No. She-she can't be...'_ Spirit couldn't even finish her sentence. She shook Alysa again, rather violently this time. But again, it was to no avail.

The brave, selfless girl she'd grown to know and enjoy, Love she would even be brave enough to say, had been broken. It made her rather sick that Alysa's final moments in the battle were filled with worry, fatigue, and pain.

Alysa never admitted it aloud, but she was rather scared of the place, the man whom they had been fighting to bring down, and the way he felt about who she was supposed to be.

But Spirit understood.

She understood the worry Alysa had felt; The worry about the real monsters hurting her, the moving paintings in the room, the fear and hatred of feeling the pain and weakness again. But she'd summoned her Courage and faced it anyhow.

There was no chance in Anchorage Alaska that ALysa's story could possibly be over quite yet. She had such dreams, so much potential; Untapped as the man in the red booth had refused to let her summon her power, such hopes for the people she never even knew who suffered so much...

She was a good person, so brave, so selfless, so caring for others, regardless how well she knew them. So willing to help whoever needed so much as an open ear, assuming she could help at all.

 _'I should have protected her.'_ Spirit thought, the burning feeling of tears threatening to fall getting stronger behind her eyes. _'I promised her I would protect her from any danger. But now the wound has been dug too deep. Oh, forgive me, Alysa...'_ Spirit sobbed, broken inside.

 _'Forget her,'_ David Stonewall growled lowly. _'You know as well as I do how weak she was. Of course, this proves my point that; Men are stronger, and children with imaginary friends like you will only become antisocial, or psychopathic, or some other form of potentially criminal... someday...'_

Spirit tensed at the words that David Stonewall spoke, and the tone in which he spoke them. They echoed off the walls of the Spirit Chamber.

 _'What did you just say, Shadow Monster?!'_

 _'It takes a person of "Go Big or Go Home" attitude to deal with the responsibility of being a Grown-up. She never could, as the saying goes: "Cowboy Up", so she was worthless.'_

Spirit felt her spine suddenly go rigid. She rose up slowly, carefully placing Alysa on the floor as not to hurt her anymore. She glanced down at the teen child, her heart, and fists, clenched under the pressure of the Truth.

Stonewall had taken Alysa away. She hadn't been lost because of the Spirit holding back.

 _HE_ had hurt Alysa. _HE_ had pushed Alysa to the point of breaking, and had watched with a smile. You could almost swear he was laughing all the while as she suffered the pain and exhaustion.

 _'You must, No! You WILL, pay for that, Shadow Monster!"_ Spirit hissed inside her mind.

She switched into Alysa's body again with a brilliant golden glow of the locket. Immediately, her sharp eyes snapped open, and she fixed the Rodeo-Obsessed Fiend with a glare that could make Shang Tsung himself beg for his soul to be spared.

"Using your Obsessive Compulsive Rodeo Jabbber, and underhanded evil to overwhelm Alysa's innocent spirit?" Spirit spat, her voice suggesting she was on the verge of killing. "You _must pay_ for what you've done!"

His reaction infuriated her further, as he only grinned. She would prefer it if he cringed, shivered... Heck! She'd be happy if she could get just a flinch out of him. But his body didn't even move.

"So I guess you're having a tough night, having _Failed_ to protect your little creator?"

He paused for effect, hoping she'd realize that she _Was in Fact_ , "Imaginary"

"Whoever you are, whatever you convinced the child in whom you lived," Stonewall jeered, "maybe she would have been better off without you getting in my way of leading her to her destiny?"

For the quickest of split seconds, Spirit considered his words might have held some form of Truth behind them. But then she remembered the slight hints of admiration, affection, and even Love at some points, that Alysa had felt for her.

She appreciated that this girl looked up to her like a Role Model, a Caregiver... A Mother. But she had to admit, she admired Alysa's traits even more. Alysa grew more with each passing day, and even though it wasn't the case, Alysa thought it was from the Spirit always giving her opinion, and reassuring Alysa that she was a good, lovable, worthwhile person.

"Be silent!" Spirit ground out through clenched teeth, shakily controlling her anger. "For what you have done, you must be shown no more mercy. And I will be the one to educate you."

"Then let's get on with this stupid game already," Stonewall said, angry, and quickly getting very bored. Then he lazily added: "It's your turn."

Spirit drew her card, realizing what Stonewall was about to do.

"You no longer have Alysa to switch sides with. Your Deck is once more an open book to me."

 _'As Alysa's life should have been from the start,'_ Stonewall added to himself so Spirit would not hear.

"The card you drew is Kami the Armor Maker, a weak monster." Stonewall smirked.

 _'Stonewall read my mind. The power of the Shadows is allowing him to see my cards.'_ Spirit glared. Then she glanced down to the card Alysa had thrown on the field. _'The only card he doesn't know about, is the card Alysa set out on the field. But I have no way of telling if that's a card that can tip the battle in my... Our favor.'_ Spirit corrected her first thought, and thought _'Our'_ as with that card out, Alysa was, in some ways, still in this battle. Wasn't she?

She gazed up to Stonewall, and her facce turned to stone again.

"I set this card in Defense Mode," she said, slipping the card onto her field. Then she gazed at him. "It's your move."

"That was rather pointless," Stonewall said, bored. "Seeing how the Black Flame allowed me to read it... And while destroying her won't do a thing to your Life Points, I think I'll do it just for the fun of it. Master of Darkness, destroy the Armor Maker!"

Submaster of Darkness screamed in pain again as Master of Darkness fired his bluish-black beam at Spirit's hiddden defender. In a mattter of seconds Kami appeared, holding her shoulder, then shattered.

"Oh yeah, that actually _was_ fun!" Stonewall crooned. Then he held up a card, and his grin widened. "Your time's almost out."

From the "Sky" of the Shadows, the Shadow jet appeared again, and down dropped a dark skinned fellow with silver armor on his chest and shoulders. The shoulder pads were made to look like two vicious snakes.

"Kaboom Gunman! The short-tempered marksman!" Spirit said, eyes wide.

"Yes," Stonewall agreed. "Kaboom Gunman is a self-destructive monster. In just two turns, his snake armor will explode and destroy my Master of Darkness."

"You're using your Gunman to destroy your own monster?" Spirit queried, perplexed.

"You got it. But more importantly, his explosion will destroy the monsters affected by the Black Flame. _Yours_!"

And as Stonewall spoke, Submaster of Darkness, No! Jimmy, Red Double Dragon Master, gazed at the Spirit with an odd look; something like saying, _'Don't worry about me. It's Alysa who needs your protection.'_

"And my Master of Darkness?" Stonewall mocked. "His power is Zero."

Spirit stiffened.

"So then your Life Points won't be affected at all?"

"Got to be right again," Stonewall joked. "While my Life Points remain untouched, the blast will incinerate your Dragon Master, and his Attack Power will be Directly subtracted from your Life Points. Ending the game!"

 _'And that will also destroy any hopes I have of avenging Alysa.'_ Spirit thought, eyes narrowed and fists clenched.

"Accept it," Stonewall said, "the clock is ticking down to your defeat. And there's nothing you can do to stop or reverse it. I just can't think of a time where I had this much fun."

As Spirit reviewed her hand for a way to escape the jam she was in, Stonewall sneered: "Remember, only two turns left until _Kaboom_! And you don't have a single card in your hand that can save Jimmy. Trust me, I know."

 _'What am I going to do? Every time I draw a new card, the Black Flame will allow Stonewall to read my thoughts and see exactly what card I've drawn!'_

"Right again, as usual," Stonewall cried happily in response to Spirit's unspoken thoughts. "Here in the WesterNether Realm, my word is Law. And with the Black Flame to help me, you can do nothing to stop me." Then he added in an imitation of a French voice he added: "Ze game, she is over."

 _'He's right,'_ Spirit thought, discouraged. _'Much as I Hate admitting it, I failed. I've failed Alysa, and all her wonderful Friends. Alysa's sacrifice was in vain. She's doomed...'_

 **To be Continued...**

 **Oh no! Is it the end? Will Spirit figure a way to defeat David Stonewall and save Alysa?**

 **Twistingmoonbeam: Forgive anything you don't understand about my version of your Fan-Fiction. Keep the Reviews coming please.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	3. Chapter 3

**Double Duelist**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: Well, here's part three of this epic Fun-Fiction! Hope all you readers of mine enjoy it.**

 **TwistingMoonbeam: Sorry I took so long getting this chapter up. Work, Karate lessons, and new Legend of Zelda game were distracting me.**

 **Stage 3**

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Spirit searched through the cards in her hand for a way to cut off Stonewall's Self-Destruction strategy.

 _'That Kaboom Gunman is bound to go off in a matter of moments'_ , Spirit analyzed, her right hand clenched into a fist as her left hand was holding her hand of cards. _'But with Alysa depleted of energy, she can no longer help me keep him from reading my cards using the Black Flame.'_

Spirit was on the verge of tears, on the verge of surrendering to her Rival, the weight, the actuality of the circumstances making her feel like a baby; Tiny and helpless. With Alysa gone, what was the point of trying tp fight the battle anymore? Why keep using the body of the sweet, fun-loving teen who wasn't there to share with her? She could offer her own spirit; To complete the set, and for Stonewall to drop the entire ordeal.

The only downside was that she'd have to live with the old bull... forever.

 _'Alysa is still with you'_ said a voice in the Spirit Chamber. Spirit gasped and closed her eyes.

She found herself in the Spirit Chamber, Alysa lay unresponsive behind her.

At first, she tensed and threw her arms outward to the sides, ready to shield Alysa from danger again. But she relaxed when she saw the transparent image of the speaker.

She had jaw-length white hair, Like Alysa's, crystal blue eyes, and was wearing a beautiful white gown.

Spirit took a step forward.

 _'Could you be-?'_

 _'Alysa's Mother,'_ replied the other. _'My name is Serenity. And trust me when I say, Alysa is still in this fight.'_ She gently placed her hand over her heart.

 _'But how is that?'_ Spirit asked. _'I thought that Stonewall-'_

 _'Hush now, friend.'_ she cut Spirit off. Then she said; _'You only believed your eyes. The love her friends show her is what keeps her fighting spirit... Well, fighting.'_ Her image began to fade. Then Spirit thought of Alysa's friends; Sonya, Holly, Alexis and Ailani. Their images shone clear to her.

In the physical world, Spirit opened her eyes.

"Her friends. That's right! They haven't given up on her."

 _'Though I almost did,'_ Spirit thought, ashamed that she had almost sunk to the level that Stonewall wished Alysa would. A level well below his own.

She suddenly heard the words of encouragement that Sonya and the younger girls spoke to her.

 **Sonya:** _'Come on Alysa!'_

 **Alexis:** _'All of us have your back. Always have, and darn sure always will!'_

 **Holly and Ailani:** _'Alysa! We're cheering you on. And we'll help you stop David Stonewall. We won't give up until we get you home safe!'_

The sheer power of the girls' bond coursed through the Spirit; Hot, clear, and fluid. It flowed through her like a good sort of drug, bubbling in her heart. Determination and Ability filled her now until she felt nothing else; No more guilt, no more sorrow, and certainly no more fear.

Spirit could finally understand. The love for her mother, regardless how well Alysa knew her, was a power unlike any in other human hearts. Alysa would stop at nothing if doing anything for her darling mommy. She was a Hero, a Warrior, the True embodiment of Justice in a world of greed, selfishness, and hate of everyone who did not think the EXACT same way as one did; Like Stonewall; Cold, One Dimensional, and everything Rodeo. Despite there being so much more to the world around himself and everyone else.

"Ah-hah," Spirit whispered to herself, though in her mind she'd shouted. She then focused her gaze onto Stonewall again; the gaze that screamed that she was on the verge of killing, the gaze she'd thrown him after Alysa had fallen.

"Here comes my play!" she cried out. She drew from her deck, eyes twitching to her card, a bold and quiet "Mmm" escaping her throat.

"So let's have a look!" Stonewall practically yelled, somewhat hoping he'd frighten her into surrendering. He quietly hummed to himself, and it was the Cheap Trick song again; Surrender. His eyes shone a bright ruby red as he tried to see the card image in her mind.

 _'Trying to conceal you card?'_ he grinned. _'Idiot! There's nothing you can hide from me. Especially now that you lost your Spirit Switch helper.'_

He zeroed in on Spirit, ready to discover the identity of the newly drawn card. But just before he could learn that secret, an image appeared to him. It was of a determined-looking quartet of blue-eyed blonde females, the ones who had accompanied Alysa on her journey. The two youngest ones holding the unresponsive Alysa on their shoulders.

"What the?" he exclaimed, biting his tongue painfully as to keep the obscenities forming in his mind from making their way out of his mouth. "Impossible! Unimaginable! The Black Flame... is being blocked?!"

David Stonewall, normally a man of "All-Or-Nothing" attitude, found himself shaking with fear. Mesmerized by the cold gazes of the young ladies, their eyes cold, unforgiving, and dripping with a desire to sock him in the chest.

But how could they be doing this? He could swear that he'd sealed them off from Alysa and the Spirit. So how were they blocking his power?

"This can't be! It's ridiculous!" Stonewall screeched. "The Shadow powers the Black Flame give me are totally unbeatable! I should be able to see every card you draw! I should be able to counter every single card in your deck!"

 _'Not anymore, Stone Heart,'_ said the girl in the yellow and black Cheerleading uniform. _'Not as long as we're here to help our friend out.'_ Her gaze seemed to harden, and the determined look in her eyes sent a chill up Stonewall's back. _'Get out of her head and stay out!'_

Stonewall, the sound ever so unbefitting to him, responded with an intake of air.

Spirit looked up, and smiled at them.

"Thank you all," she said, the gentle tone in her voice dripping with gratefullness. "Together, we will stand strong, and defeat him."

Stonewall growled lowly under his breath.

 _'David Stonewall!'_ adressed the ten year old girl holding Alysa's left arm. _'You just don't get it, do you?'_

 _'You think the Rodeo trumps everything else!'_ added the teen girl in the blue and white dress.

 _'You'll never understand how wrong you are.'_ said the woman in the green clothes and black bandanna. _'Friends and believing in yourself always do.'_

"That's right," Spirit finished, grinning. "And because of them, I will save my Dragon Master from the blast caused by your Gunman."

"You'll do _No_ such thing!" Stonewall blustered, outrage and jealousy written all over his face. "My Gunman _Will_ win me this duel despite Alysa's imaginary friends!"

"Wrong!" Spirit called, pointing at the rodeo demon, her hand shaped like a gun. "Because now that these friends are assisting me on an entire new level, this has become an entirely _New_ game!" Delighted at Stonewall's lack of response, she continued: "I suggest you prepare yourself, David Stonewall. Because with all of Alysa's friends preventing you from seeing the cards I pull, you'll just have to take them as I play them. And for this move, they can't come any better than this!" She slammed her card on the platform.

"Go, Dragon Chest of Treasures!"

On the field, long red chests with gold dragon heads on the front appeared where Submaster of Darkness and Kaboom Gunman were standing.

 _'Dragon Chest of Treasures?'_ Stonewall fumed with a grimmace. _'I could have been able to counter that if I'd known what it could do, or seen it coming!'_

From the chest where Kaboom Gunman had been standing, Jimmy Red Dragon Master appeared unharmed, and made his way back to Spirit's side of the field. She grinned.

"The magic of the Dragon Chest frees my Dragon Master and puts your gunman in his place."

Kaboom Gunman stood where the Submaster of Shadows had once been, the snakes on his shoulders having grown slightly due to the build up of pressure.

"WHAT?! Now his blast will only take out Master of Darkness!" Stonewall shouted. He squinted his eyes as he watched the gunman's snakes growing larger. "I call Invalidity! No fair!"

Spirit grinned and chuckled.

Stonewall growled as he drew his card. "I pass, this card is useless to me this turn."

"Hmm," Spirit mused. She drew her card and said: "My turn then." She observed her card, and then peeked up to Stonewall. The grin on her face suggested she could burst up laughing any given second. His face paled quite a bit as she placed her card onto the platform.

"Go, Change of Heart!"

"WHAT?!" Stonewall cursed. "Then Kaboom Gunman-"

"Will be in my command until the end of this turn." Spirit concluded. A strange angel appeared; Half her body light-skinned, dressed in a white dress, and with the wing of an angel. The other side was that of a dark-skinned girl in a black dress, and the wing of a bat. She gently coaxed the Gunman over to Spirit's side of the field.

"How does it feel, Stonewall?" Spirit asked, the grin never leaving her face. "To have the tables spun round, and the Pirvacy Depriving powers of Mind-Reading used against _You_?"

Stonewall looked at a loss for words for a few all too short moments. But then his eyes widened as he zeroed in on Kaboom Gunman's serpentine shoulder pads. The snakes were turning red hot, indicating that he was about to explode. At first he started to chuckle, but then he let loose with a ridiculous, annoying and very loud ruckus of laughter.

Spirit felt her eyes go tight. Has Stonewall finally lost his marbles?

"Go ahead and take Kaboom Gunman, you imaginary twitch! The cannons beneath his armor are set to go off this turn. The explosion will incinerate your Dragon Warrior and deplete your Life Points!"

"You're wrong again, Stonewall," Spirit jabbed, her voice confident and bold.

"What?" Stonewall blinked in confusion.

Spirit reached for the only card that Stonewall couldn't tell the identity of, the final card Alysa played before she had collapsed. "Remember," she said as she lifted it off the platform. "I still have one last card out."

Alysa came to mind, and Spirit's voice grew low and heavy, like a tuba, or similar low, blunt instrument. "The card that took the last of Alysa's Courage, Love, and confidence to play. And now it's time we find out what it is!" She slammmed the card fce up onto the platform.

Recognition and fear caused Stonewall's face to pale.

"It's a Ritual!"

"Legendary Awakening Ritual," Spirit clarified for her rival. Then, as red smoke covered the field, she continued: "And to release its great magic, I must make a double sacrifice. So I offer _Your_ Kaboom Gunman, and _My_ Jimmy Lee, Red Double Dragon Master."

Stonewall stared on as the two monsters vanished into the red cloud.

 _'Oh no,'_ he thought, mourning the loss of his gunman. _'She sacrificed Kaboom Gunman before he could detonate! And worse, what has she summoned to take the place of her Dragon Master?'_

A glowing image of a two-headed dragon appeared on the floor of the Dueling Arena, the two heads making to move toward each other, causing the dragon to form the Infinity symbol. The smoke turned white and seemed to form a bright, beautiful sky.

"The offering has been welcomed," Spirit gently spoke. "A new power is summoned to battle. Now, Stonewall! Behold: Chen Long, the Dragon Master!"

A yellow-skinned figure began a slow descent from the sky. He was quite muscular, particularly in the chest, his arms thin, and his face was elongated. Though he stood on his hind legs, and carried a thin, but mighty saber in hand like a human, he was clearly a dragon.

Stonewall literally cringed. The response Spirit would have liked to get out of him after she'd warned of making him pay for hurting Alysa.

 _'Oh no! Not him, ANYTHING but Him!'_

"Though you might have succeeded in knocking Alysa out of commission, her final act of Courage managed to set the stage for the _Greatest_ Dragon Warrior who has ever lived!" Spirit said with passion. Her heart was aching that little Alysa couldn't be here to see the magnificent warrior that her Bravery had given them a chance to summon, and that Alysa couldn't see the look of utter terror in David Stonewall's face at the moment. Nut a great fire quickly replaced tht ache, and it was time to take Stonewall down. "And with Chen Long the Dragon Master, I shall avenge my fallen companion!"

Chen Long's Attack and Defense power was through the roof as he finished his graceful descent onto the platform. And then the "Sky" vanished as the smoke finally cleared away. But the very presence of Chen Long radiated like its own powerful bright light in the shadows.

"Face it, David Stonewall: You're finished," Spirit jabbed. She could almost hear Alysa's voice, and feel her spirit; Cheering her on, never giving up, and ready to take the Rodeo Demon down. "Nothing in your Rodeo world can save you now. Alysa's final Courageous act will finish you off!"

 _'As powerful as that Dragon man might be, it does NOT matter! At the end of this turn, my Master of Darkness will be returned to my power. The power to awaken the Shadows in all Alysa's monsters will be mine again! And then I'll turn that, "Master Dragon", into the most dangerous Shadow Monster to ever enter her Nightmares! Instead of this fool's deliverance, that card will be her greatest undoing!'_ Stonewall smirked with mirth, and a crazily deranged confidence came over his features.

"You know, I think you're right about old Chen Long," he said to Spirit. "I think he _Will_ bring about the end of this duel. And a lot sooner than you may want to think!"

Spirit swung her arm outward in defiance and challenge. The strength she was harnessing now was making her feel ready; Ready for anything Stonewall would throw at her.

She was going to win this for Alysa, the gentle, happy, pure-hearted girl who she'd watched suffer at his hand.

Spirit was alight with the desire to set this mindless maggot straight, and while she hoped it would never have come to it, avenge Alysa while she was at it.

"We shall see!" she said.

"We will indeed!"

The two warriors were glowing with power; Stonewall an eerie purplish-black, and Spirit a bright, pure white-gold. Their lights shone with equivalence to their faith in their victory, and they were the brightest things in the shadows of the WesterNetheRealm.

 **To Be Concluded!**

 **TwistingMoonbeam: Sorry about the cards I used, and that you don't recognize them. I was trying to think of a card that would be like an item in Double Dragon cartoon, but at the same time, worked like Mystic Box card. If you could perhaps give me ideas for cards to represent Kuriboh and Multiply, I would gladly appreciate it.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	4. Chapter 4

**Double Duelist**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **To TwistingMoonbeam: I'm so sorry I took so long to get this final chapter up. This total bully we know as life was killing me. Hope you enjoy this final chapter.**

 **To Jubilee AKA Leilee: Love your stories: "Life, Love, and Random Kidnappings", and the Sequel: "Tears o an Angel". Please keep me inormed o your progress with Tears o an Angel. I recently got into an X-Men Cartoon Series kick, and am trying to write my own story. PM me if you want the Details.**

 **T2 Angel: I added your entire series: Hearts and Fists to My Library in my ReadUp Fan-Fiction Story App. Might I please ask if I could use this couple you came up with of Ryu and Chun-Li in a story or two of my own?**

 **Getting ideas for a Street Fighter story of my own, and maybe an X-Men & Street Fighter Crossover story. I had these... Marvel VS Capcom I think they were, but these figures that I wish I still had. It was Ryu from Street Fighter versus Magneto from X-Men. I wonder about which character is which character's Rival:**

 **Jubilee (X-Men)**

 **Ibuki (Street Fighter 3)**

 **Sakura (Street Fighter EX Plus Alpha)**

 **Professor X (X-Men)**

 **Storm (X-Men)**

 **Ken (Street Fighter)**

 **Enough Ado!**

 **Stage 4: Conclusion**

Spirit and David Stonewall kept their eyes fixed upon each other for what felt like an eternity.

 _'Hit me with all your hatred'_ , Stonewall silently dared her. He was getting sick of those blue orbs of determination. Not only did they haunt him, but they haunted him because they reminded him, _too well_ , of little Alysa. While they might have been sharp, they were the same shade of blue as Alysa's, and they were swelling with the desire to put him away forever.

Then he stopped and realized how good it was that they were similar, because he intended to do away with this mystery girl as well.

Spirit was the one to break the silence.

"Now, to complete my plan, I lay this." She set a facedown defender, and Stonewall hissed like a serpent in annoyance. Alysa's friends had stopped him from figuring out the hidden card again. Oh, what he would give to get rid of Spirit, and these annoying, _Friends_ , of Alysa's once and for all!

"And also one down card." She placed a card in the Spell & Trap Zone on the platform. r"That ends my turn."

Stonewall wanted to scream to the Heavens, his strings were being wound so tight! He was so used to reading, (and countering,) his opponent's moves, it was like a requirement to prove how weak they were to defy his word. A word that, regardless what he thought, never was and never would be _Law_. Without weakness for him to exploit, it felt wrong, and he hated how weak it proved him to be.

He carefully examined the Spirit's side of the field.

 _'Two cards down. Clever brat. She knows that when my next turn begins, I'll regain the power to assimilate the shadows within her monsters. Those cards she threw must be part of a strategy to try to stop me!'_

"It's my move now," he said, fists clenched and eyes glowing ruby red. "And the effects of your Spell have ended. Now Master of Darkness can do what he does best; Create Rodeo Shadows for his Daddy."

Stonewall chuckled as Spirit glared.

"And I think you'll find, even _with_ your mystery cards out, he's just as ready to rock as ever."

 _'Or at least he will be, after I make a few small attchments to him. Then I'll summon the most sinister beast my deck has to offer!'_

"If you think you have Master of Darkness all figured out, well think again." He slid his cards onto his platform. "I'm using Polymerization to fuse him with; Hannibal the Animal, and the Shadow Monster Manta! Now prepare yourself, for the ultimate rodeo renegade! Behold, my champion!"

Spinning his Scythe below his feet, a great black manta formed under Master of Darkness' heels, and his head seemed to bubble, quickly being replaced with the head of a huge grey bulldog.

"With Master of Darkness, Shadow Monster Manta, and Hannibal the Animal fused together, I've created the one... the _Only_... _Mood fo Retsam Gib Don_!"

Then Stonewall placed two Spell cards on the platform, emptying his hand.

"Finally," he said, "I activate Shield of Khan, and Black Chi Armor." Gib Don was now equipped with a large red shield on his right arm, a grey chestplate, and shiny silver shoulder pads. The true embodiment of the phrase; Shadow Demon.

Spirit stared down the monstrosity before her, and conveniently, had decided the term _Monster_ would be nothing less than acurate.

From his position in the Dueling Arena, Chen Long stared purposefully at the manta that Master of Darkness was now riding.

"So ancient foe," he said. "Though our battle forms and battle ground slightly change, our battle continues yet again. So be it."

"Think he's scary now? Well, just wait until those gleaming red rubies of his pet's open up!" Stonewall coyly jabbed. "Then I think you'll see him as much more than just a scary face."

Stonewall's face darkened, his smile seemed to be infested with little lice-like shadows.

Spirit grimaced in rage, and disgust. But her face perked as the Heart-Warming words of Alysa's friends reached her ears a second time.

 **Holly:** _Come on, Alysa. We're with you._

 **Sonya:** _Believe in yourself. We believe in you too._

 **Alexis:** _We're not giving up on you Alysa. We're fighting. So we're going to win this battle... Together._

 **Ailani:** _Alysa... We're behind you. And we always will be. We believe in you with all our hearts._

The girls' words flooded the Spirit again, like a rhythmic, powerful heartbeat. She felt herself gain the ability to stand straighter, and crystalize her eyes against her enemy.

"Hahaha... The end looks really, _in the dark_ , wouldn't you agree?" Stonewall joked with a grin.

Spirit scoffed, and growled, concentrating only on the power pulsing through her.

"Not with Chen Long protecting me."

"Protecting you? Huh! Once my Gib Don's manta sets his sights on Chen Long, he'll be too scared to protect himself!" Stonewall jeered, laughing crazily. "Trust me, you'll see what I mean _Rather_ soon."

Spirit's only reply was a hushed, "Hmm."

 _Soon,_ Stonewall scemed fiendishly, _the Courage-Draining gaze of the Shadow Manta will blanket her field. And all the monsters Alysa has on the field will be paralyzed with fear! Unable to attack me, OR defend her from me. Then NOTHING can stop me from snatching that Dragon Lord, and ending this battle once and for all!_

Oh, how little Stonewall realized that _**HE**_ would be the one to suffer defeat. Such a defeat in fact, the only recovery would be the path of Adult Infantilism.

Spirit pondered quietly to herself.

 _I might not know what Stonewall plans to use that shadowy, rodeo monstrosity of his for... But whatever it might be, I CAN'T allow it to happen!_

She glanced up, after blinking twice, narrowed her eyes and grit her teeth to Stonewall, and a flame of respect danced inside her heart as little Alysa came to mind.

 _Not after that tremendous act of Courage Alysa made to give us the chance we need to defeat Stonewall._

And as the memory came back to her mind, it felt as cold and crisp... As though Alysa was making said sacrifice all over again:

 _"We both must trust in the Heart of our cards,"_ Alysa had said, her body shaking as she went to draw her card from the deck. _"This next card I pull... might be the last. Please, mke it one that can defeat the Shadow Monster. Pleaase!"_

While it was a given for her to sense the fear, the danger, and the pain, Spirit had also sensed the Determination in Alysa. The Hope, the Courage... And the Love.

But again, unknown to Alysa, she had also sensed the feelings she had been trying to swallow. She was scared of the entire ordeal, especilly when her mother had come to mind. And Stonewall, the One-Dimensional, Rodeo Demon, who hadn't cared that he was about to send an innocent, Lovable soul into the Darkness.

And the Heart of the Cards had come through for them again, like it always did, and given them the Legendary Awakening Ritual card to summon Chen Long.

Spirit had been convinced their deck was aware of Alysa's pain, and torment, and was rewarding her for not wanting to run away. But not enough apparently, for Alysa had collapsed from the stress, worry, and exhaustion within the following few seconds. Spirit heard Alysa's low sigh of agony, her voice cracking as she fell.

Blinking out of the ever so painful memory, she now felt like she was made of the indestructible metal; Adamantium.

 _Alysa risked all she had to give us all this one chance. I do not dare let her sacrifice be in vain._

She heard Stonewall chuckle from across the platform, and the sound sent her patience tumbling into the pit of her stomach.

 _She'd had it!_

"David Stonewall, Master of Shadows!" Spirit snapped, melding the name of her enemy, and the name of his presumed trump card into one. "Do your worst if you dare, but this duel will be won by the final card Alysa drew in her selfless act of Courage!" Alysa came to mind as she pointed at him; Her hand shaped like the gun again, and threatening to send him to the, _Bowels of Nightmare_ , she'd mentioned to Alysa earlier via Telepathy if he dared think otherwise.

Of course, the One Dimensional Rodeo Demon was too stupid to notice all those feelings she was shakily harnessing inside of her.

"Let's just see about that! _Gib Don_! Time to wake up your pet!" Stonewall ordered.

At hearing his master's command, Master of Darkness yanked on a handle. The chain acted like a set of reigns, and activated the device on the creature's back. It began to open its gleaming red eyes, slowly.

"Chen Long!" Spirit cried, voice booming. "Prepare for battle. Try to hold him off!"

"There is nothing you can do to hold this attack off!" Stonewall countered. "For now I release... The Shadow Curse of Fear!"

The manta's eyes snapped open, and two beams of ruby-red light shot out, like twin, red tinted flashlights. Chen Long suddenly stiffened, outlined in a red glow tht mirrored the beams, his limbs pinned to his sides.

"My Dragon Master!" Spirit cried.

"Is trapped by the Fear-inducing gaze of my ultimate Shadow!" Stonewall cried. "And don't think you can save him, there's no escaping the mesmerizing fear that now blankets your side of the battlefield. Even the monsters you've hidden are paralyzed with fear now!"

"You haven't beaten me yet," Spirit angrily snapped.

"Don't be such a little twit. In just a matter of seconds, my _Mood fo Retsam_ will capture your Dragon Master, absorb his ancient mystical powers, and finish you off with one fiery blast, the likes of which even _You_ can't imagine! There's nothing you can do anymore." Stonewall sneered.

The manta's eyes opened to their fullest and zeroed in on Chen Long like a pair of guns.

"Accept it," Stonewall said to Spirit. "It's all over. Alysa and her last card failed you all. Her locket and life will be mine to do with what I wish!"

 _That DOES IT!_

"Chen Long! ome to me." Stonewall ordered. "Power Consumption!"

"Just the move I was hoping for," Spirit said, gently smirking. She flipped her facedown cards over on the platform.

The manta's eyes revealed a bright red beam of energy. As the light brightened, Chen Long squinted.

Stonewall burst into fits of hysterical laughter again.

"Soon your Dragon Master will be assimilated, and all his power will be mine!"

"WRONG AS USUAL!"

"What the-?"

Stonewall watched as tiny black balls began to spread over the field, defending Chen Long the Dragon Master.

"What's g-g-going on?" Stonewall demanded.

"You were right about your _Gib Don_ , he _Did_ affect all my hidden monsters," Spirit clarified, a knowing gleam in her eyes and a sly grin upon her face. "Specifically my Bombos. And he got paralyzed along with my Dragon Master."

"No! It's not possible!"

"Oh but it is," Spirit confirmed, holding up her magic card. "And I activated my other down card; A devistating spell called Blitzkrieg! One Bombos is becoming an entire arsenal."

The Bombos on the field grunted as they continued to multiply, completely obscuring Chen Long. They looked dizzy, their eyes turned to swirls like Anime characters when they blunder.

 _Those ridiculous bowling balls! They're spreading like the Pneumonic Plague!_ Stonewall fumed angrily.

"And because it's too late to call back the Power Consumption curse that you just cast," Spirit continued fiercely, but joyous grin still in place on her face, "your _Gib Don_ has _NO_ choice but to try and swallow them all! That is... if it can."

Stonewall gaped in confusion. _WNAT?! NO!_

While the Bombos were getting sucked into _Gib Don's_ mouth, a good number of them made their way onto his back, onto his stomach... Some even made their way onto Master of Darkness riding atop the evil beast, obscuring both evil entities. _Gib Don_ gained 600 Attack Points.

"Those exploding freaks have covered them from the top of Master of Darkness' head, to Shadow Manta's tail!" Stonewall snarled with indignity. "There must be a thousand of them."

Spirit chuckled at his failure to see beyond himself.

"Ten Thousand, David Stonewall. And because of the way the Bombos attack, get ready to see just as many _Explosions_!"

"Nooooo!" Stonewall screeched, realizing too late that he was trapped. "Bombos self-destruct on contact with the enemy!"

As he cried out, tons of cute little fiery blasts were caused by the little yellow bombs, combining into one huge smoke screen that forced Stonewall to _Both_ look away, _AND_ shield his face.

As the heat and light finally died down, he fired an evil glower at Spirit.

"Curse you, Alysa Aiday-you _AND_ your Bombos!"

As the smoke cleared away, Spirit's face could be seen again. And was she grinning... _Even Wider_? Was it even possible?

"Of course, Bombos was _My_ card, so I do lose 600 Life Points." As her Life Points spun to 300; Only one third of her previous score. "But still, that's a small enough price to pay for destroying that ancient western _Nightmare_!"

 _Mood fo Retsam Gib Don_ was nowhere to be seen as the smoke finally cleared; he had been _incinerated_!

 _Nooo!_ Stonewall thought in horror and agony, teeth chattering, and knees shaking; ready to buckle at any given moment. _My Retsam Gib Don-he's been... Barbequed!_

"And now that your monstrosity is nothing but ashes," Spirit called, "my Dragon Master is free! And at last, _You_ , David Stonewall... are _Finished_."

Stonewall cowered, the blood and color draining from his features.

"Attack, Chen Long!" Spirit commanded, her voice rebounding off the WesterNetherealm. "With _Dragon Saber of Destiny!_ "

Chen Long expertly spun his saber behind his back, then slammed the blade into the floor. White-Gold sparks joined together to form an orb of power, and it raced towards Stonewall, slamming into his chest, and causing a gargantuan outburst of light, heat, and energy.

"You, _Mood fo Retsam Gib Don_ ," Spirit addressed her Rival, are _Destroyed!_ "

Eyes nothing now but huge, white slits, Stonewall grabbed his ears, threw his head back, and shrieked; "What the _Dooooooom_!"

Spirit watched on, indifferent, knowing deep inside that this monster finally got what he deserved. But then something shifted inside of her. She felt herself being quietly summoned into the Spirit Chamber, and a warm feeling spread through her heart.

 _Alysa..._

And indeed she was right. Alysa's body was once more inhabited by another spirit. And this one was youthful, gentle-hearted, and bright as the Full Moon.

Spirit felt her heart soar, and she felt as if she was the Sun; Giving her light to Alysa to reflect back to Earth. To light up the cold, snowy night.

 _The Sun and the Moon, together again._

The child had been returned to her, and she had taken control of her body once more. She stood up tall, meeting Stonewall's now empty gaze.

"David Stonewall..." Alysa was shaking, but her voice was strong and true. "We've won. You're finally finished." And as she spoke, the ones who had helped her came to mind: Spirit, Holly, Ailani, Sonya, and Alexis. And she felt, for the first time in _Ages_ , as if she could take on the _World Itself_.

 _No... No... How could this happen? It's... It's... Impossible._ Stonewall stared up at the shadowy clouds above him, too consumed with awe, and grief over his defeat, to feel his sstomach contract.

But then there was the voice; this strange deep voice, speaking inside his head. But _Who_ was this voice? Did he know this person from somewhere? Amazingly enough, he never lowered his gaze, doubled over, or grunted with pain as his stomach continued to contract and push.

 _My Rodeo Will, the Black Flame! It all abandoned me. Katrina... Jennifer... my dear... I'm so sorry._

Finally coming back to his senses, he fell to the floor behind the platform, grunting with effort. "I've lost!" he strained out, barely clear. Then he began to wail like an infant.

Alysa, strong enough to stand, but too weak to keep her eyes open, closed them and entered the Spirit Chamber.

When was the last time she'd felt this gosh darn happy?

"Spirit of the Locket," she said. Then, she found some new, but not so serious courage, and tried again. "Mommy? May I call you that?"

Spirit gently nodded. "If you wish."

"I... don't know how to thank you."

Spirit closed her eyes, shook her head... and smiled gently. Words just weren't enough to express the countless amount of joy she currently felt. Stonewall's defeat, and Alysa's safety, meant more to her than _Anything_ in the world ever could at this time.

"It was your Courage, and the Love your friends had for you," then she quickly said: "And I as well,", trying to disguise those words as a sudden cough, "that prevailed this night."

Alysa had marks on her face from the effort. The effort it took her to fight in the WesterNetheRealm. She smiled gently, tiredly. "And your determination."

Spirit nodded, flashing a thumbs up. Alysa returned the gesture, but pulled her fist back slightly. Alysa and Spirit fist bumped, their thumbs raised, their hands passing right through each other.

 **Alysa:** "We all did it!"

 **Spirit:** "Hah!"

 **Alysa:** "Together!"

 **Spirit:** "That's right," Spirit agreed. "As Friends. Perhaps as a family in some sense."

"And in the end, that's where it really counts," Alysa said, glancing into the dark. Spirit followed her gaze, and saw Holly, Ailani, Sonya, and Alexis, smiling back to them both. "Friends, always there for each other."

Alysa blinked herself back into her body, and gazed at the dissolving shadows around her.

"Guys, look! It's clearing up." Alexis called.

"Yeah. And I think I can see someone," Sonya said.

"Is it?" Holly asked.

"Could it be?" Ailani chirped. Then, barely a second later she said: "It is. It's her!"

They all raced to her, all calling out her name. Alysa turned shyly around. And then her face broke into a huge, happy grin.

"You guys! You made it! All right," she said as they formed an arc around their leader.

Ailani grabbed Alysa's shoulders. "Oh yeah, Alysa! You really did it!" She kept her head down and eyes closed, which would have made Alysa wonder if she was hiding the fact she was almost crying.

Alexis gently took her aside, and Holly stepped in. "What Ailani _means_ to say is how awesome it is that you finally put that creep out of commission."

Ailani poked her head back in from behind Alexis. "Yeah, sure. But also-"

"Also," Holly cut in, "we wanted to say how proud we are of you; being so brave and all."

"Yeah. Way impressive," Ailani tried again. "And we uh-"

" _And_ ," Sonya interrupted with a warm smile, "We're very happy for you, too."

Ailani, having finally lost it, stamped her foot and punched the air, her fists looking like she was lifting invisible weights. "Darn it! Why'd you guys have to steal everything I was gonna tell her?"

Sonya and the girls all giggled at Ailani's... _babyish_ antics.

"So then talk to her already," Sonya piped up when they'd stopped laughing. "Good grief."

"Nah, forget it," Ailani said with a wink. "Who cares? Alysa won!" Her shoulders shook, then she, Holly, and Alexis all jumped into the air, cheering:

 **Alexis:** "She did it!"

 **Holly:** "All right!"

 **Ailani:** "That's the game!"

Alysa felt her chest fill with glee, and her eyes with tears of Joy. "We _All_ won. Thanks guys, _All_ of you."

Finally, Alysa felt that she was safe. Safe with her friends-No! These were _Much More_ than just her _Friends_ , These people were her _Family_.

Spirit was present, and watched the whole happy group cheering and congratulating Alysa. _And her too, whether they showed it or not_. She didn't feel so lonely and broken anymore. She felt all their Love, Alysa's in particular, and it seemed to wrap over her shoulders gently, like she was being bundled in a soft, warm quilt, making her feel like she made Alysa feel; Safe and Protected by someone who Loved her.

Spirit smiled as she came to a revelation: She felt that she'd found _Her Family_ too.

 **End Notes: Well everyone, that's the end of this one.**

 **TwistingMoonbeam: I really hope you enjoy this epic conclusion.**

 **So now I'm on three kicks at the same time, and trying to come up with ways to write Fun-Fiction Stories about each one:**

 **Bratz/Barbie Crossover: Ailani babysits Barbie's baby sister, Krissy.**

 **A sort of X-Men and Street Fighter Crossover.**

 **and a Street Fighter story that features: Sakura from EX Plus Alpha, and Ibuki from 3rd Strike; Fight for the Future.**

 **Any and ALL ideas that Anyone has so I can start these stories will be MOST Appreciated. (Unless I send you a PM saying how it doesn't work with my Writing Style)**

 **Keep the Reviews and Story Suggestions coming, and all those who want to, let me know and feel free to rewrite any of my works to your Heart's content.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	5. Chapter 5

**Double Duelist**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: Please forgive the shortness of this chapter, as this is just the Epilogue and End Credits.**

 **TwistingMoonbeam: Here's the reprised version of my epilogue to Double Duelist. After reading the version of this chapter I posted earlier, I realized I might not have done such a great job on the Epulogue, and COMPLETELY FORGOT the End Credits. Please forgive me for that. Enjoy the Epilogue and please review.**

 **Epilogue:**

David Stonewall: Rodeo-Obsessed, Closed minded, and heartless. After trying to turn Alysa into the "Perfect" servant, he was defeated by the friends, (though in Alysa's mind, Family,) of Alysa Aiday: Sonya Blade, Holly Hobbie, Alexis Rhodes, and Ailani.

He believed the girls to be "Imaginary" friends of Alysa, as she never believed she was a _He_ , or she was in any way part of thee Stonewall family.

After his defeat at the girls' combined power, the blast had damaged his body and brain to where his synapses; the ones that allowed him to speak, walk, anything anyone older than a newborn baby could do, to shut down. Some of which had probably been destroyed completely by the blast of Dragon Energy from Chen Long's sword.

Months of the nurses being disgusted by the oversized baby, whose diapers they had to change, and his failure to recover from his defeat, David Stonewall, (who by decree of Queen Serenity Aiday, Alysa's mother, had been ordered to change his surname from Jackson,) died of a combination of: Broken Heart disease, Pneumonia, and lack of Protein. To this day, the workers in Nevada Mental Asylum spray his cell with cans after cans of Febreeze Air Effects, as to destroy the stench.

Jennifer (A.K.A. Katrina) Stonewall: The wife of the mad man who sought to rule the universe through Rodeo. The woman who had tried to tear the Royal Family apart by means of Fetal Abduction.

By Royal Decree of Serenity, she was to change her first name, Jennifer, as well as her last name, Jackson. Forced to leave her husband, David, but refusing to ever Divorce her apparent Soul Mate, she was overwhelmed by being hounded by the Royals, and all who supported them. The reason and means of her demise remain unknown to this very day.

 **End Credits:**

 **Cast:**

 **Alysa Aiday: (AKA Me) White Lego Ninja**

 **Spirit of Alysa's Locket: White Lego Ninja's Muse**

 **Sonya Blade: Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm cartoon. Voiced by Olivia D'Abo.**

 **Holly Hobbie: Holly Hobbie and Friends cartoons/animated movies. Voice Actress currently unknown.**

 **Alexis Rhodes: Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Voice Actress' name not remembered at the moment.**

 **Ailani: Lil' Bratz Team Cheer. Comic book, no voice actress.**

 **Jimmy Lee: (Red Dragon Master card) Cartoon: Double Dragon. Episodes: Full Series. Voice Actor: Scott McNeil.**

 **Chen Long: (Dragon Master) Cartoon: Double Dragon. Episodes: Season 2 Episode 11: "Return of the Shadowmonster" Voice Actor: Unknown.**

 **Kaboom Gunman: (Countdown) Cartoon: Double Dragon. Episodes: Sealed inside Shadow Khan Shield at end of Season 2 Episode 8: "Shadow Conned" Voice Actor: Unknown.**

 **Master of Darkness: (Shadow Master) Cartoon: Double Dragon. Episodes: Full series. Voice Actor: Unknown.**

 **Inventive Iceman: (Icepick) Cartoon: Double Dragon. Episodes: Fulll series. Voice Actor: Unknown.**

 **Shadow Monster Manta: (Shadowmonster) Cartoon: Double Dragon. Season 2 Episode 11: "Return of the Shadowmonster"**

 **Hannibal the Animal: Cartoon: Double Dragon. Season 1 Episode 8: "Judgement Day"**

 **Kami the Armor Maker: (Kimodo Kami) Cartoon: Double Dragon. Episodes and Voice Actress not remembered at the moment.**

 **Queen Serenity Aiday: Alysa's Mother. Current whereabouts unknown.**

 **End Notes: So that's it. The Epilogue, (and therefore the Story,) is at last complete.**

 **Terrible news for TwistingMoonbeam: As of November first, Yu-Gi-Oh** _ **Dawn of the Duel**_ **will no longer be available on Netflix.**

 **Hope you and I can find it on DVD.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
